1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas, and more particularly to broadband UHF antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Broadband UHF antennas currently available include structures such as the discone, biconical, fat dipole and monopole types. In addition, there are designs employing simple radiating elements supplemented with other electrical components to provide the broadband characteristics. The antenna of this invention is of the fat monopole type which is a base fed quarter wave vertical cylindrical element having a relatively large diameter which is normally mounted over some form of ground plane.
Existing broadband structures are normally too cumbersome for vehicular use. The electrically matched devices are complex, expensive and less efficient. In all cases the existing designs are rigid assemblies which would require protection from brush damage when used in the military mobile role.